


Resolutions

by Skyler10



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Clubbing, Dancing, Dirty Dancing, F/M, First Time, Fluff, New Year's Eve, New Year's Resolutions, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5683708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyler10/pseuds/Skyler10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tentoo and Rose make matching New Year’s resolutions that end up accomplished before the night is over. But first, they have a sexy, cute, romantic date as they await the countdown to midnight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resolutions

**Author's Note:**

> Soundtrack: http://8tracks.com/skyler10fic/resolutions
> 
> For Timepetals, based on the prompt "Rose x Tentoo, new years resolutions. Lots of fluff hopefully, but I could go for some angst and smut." 
> 
> Friend, hope you meant it on the "smut" part. tehehe Enjoy!

It was New Year’s Eve. Their first New Year’s Eve date, to be precise, and Rose and the Doctor were still not really sure where they stood as a couple. They were taking things slow. For once, they were being _cautious_.  

Always cautious. Weeks upon weeks of cautious. Quickly turning to months.

At first it made sense. They had been apart for years, and although she knew much of Donna’s adventures from the dimension cannon, they had missed major events in each other’s lives. She was changed, grown up from the Rose he lost. And he was, well, a metacrisis. More like her first Doctor in some ways, but always still the same man she traveled the stars with all those years ago. Like everything with them, it was complicated.

If she were allowed to have a Facebook profile as a Torchwood employee, that relationship status couldn’t have been more perfect. Complicated.

They lived together, were unquestionably devoted to one another, occasionally kissed and routinely held hands… but that was about it. They said “I love you” a handful of times, mostly when comforting each other from nightmares of memories, when nothing else would do, clinging to each other for their sanity in the dark. But in daylight, they were much more reserved.

Much more cautious.

No one (except Jackie) knew them well enough to notice, however. To their co-workers, the curious tabloids and their neighbors, they were the gorgeous, interesting new couple in town. The heiress and her beau from university. The papers said he had been away getting his PhD, which explained why she traveled to see him so much when the sky was going dark. Must have been so worried about him being overseas doing his research all on his own… Others said he was away doing medical work with a disaster relief nonprofit, or that he was really a spy and “doctor” was his codename.  

The actual couple did little to feed the gossip columns so the media made up wildly romantic stories of their love affair. In one, they had been sweethearts since childhood and only reconnected just before he appeared in society with her for the first time. In another, they were on the brink of a sensational break up (possibly given credibility by their just-friends behavior in public). Their favorite was the rumor that went along with the spy theory – saying they had to keep their relationship a secret because her public image would put his “mission” in jeopardy.

But the truth looked more like slowly getting reacquainted. It was all so new for him: being human, allowing himself to freely love her back, having a new world to explore, growing a new TARDIS, doing “domestic” in her flat, working a steady job (at Torchwood of all places. For Pete Tyler!) And she was no old hat at this world either. Most of her time had been spent learning what she needed to know to get back to him. Late nights studying or in the lab or going to physics classes or entire days and weeks gone dimension hopping had kept her from turning her flat into a home. She spent little time exploring this world, fully intending to never come back.

Yes, in a way it was complicated. In another, it was not. They were just a girl and her part-alien, madly in love with each other. Both too scared to do anything about it physically for fear of rushing things and ruining what they had. Both wishing the other would make the first move, affirm the palpable passion between them was real and lasting. Both hoping the other viewed this life as their new forever, their second-chance destiny.

Now destiny laughed at and along with them as they flirted their way back to their old selves. Tonight they had loosened things up with a glass of wine or two each at a posh restaurant, but it was far too fancy to be their scene. Despite her got-it-flaunt-it little black dress and his nice (tight) new suit very much fitting with the atmosphere of the place, all they needed was one look, one smile to grasp hands and dash to the winter carnival by the riverside.

They shared candy floss and cocoa. He won a stuffed bear, and she gave it to a crying child not 10 minutes later. They were playing carefree lovers for the night, intentionally avoiding any serious conversations about the year’s life-altering changes or their relationship or all they had lost or why they both occasionally woke up screaming in the dark. 

They rode the carousel, then the Ferris wheel, then a short boat ride under the stars. But still no kiss.

Suffice it to say, Rose was getting impatient. She was resigned to and at peace with “complicated,” but she was so very over “cautious,” and she was determined to get at least one acknowledgement out of him tonight that they were a real couple on a real date. Not just two friends with boundary issues.

Then they got in that photo booth. After a few silly photos and a good one with natural smiles, she found her courage. Right as the countdown hit zero, she turned her head and kissed his cheek. She backed away, looking for his reaction. The two just stared for a second – a second too long. SNAP! The photo booth got one of them just looking at each other with longing. But before Rose had a chance to act on her impulses again, she realized she was being snogged quite thoroughly. She responded and wrapped her hand loosely around the back of his neck as he grasped her hip. The last photo snapped, and they pulled apart for breath. They sat in stillness for a minute, each waiting for the other to break the moment, before they were jolted back into reality by the sound of the booth ejecting their photos.

He led her to a more well-lit area and held the photos where they both could see. There was something about seeing their mutual adoration and longing written so plainly on their faces that made the Doctor swallow hard and squeeze her hand once more. She just smiled and tucked the photos into her purse, not meeting his glance.

 “Rose?” he broke the silence as they walked along the riverbank.

“Mmhm?” came her contented sigh.

“Do you have a New Year’s resolution?”

She thought for a moment.

“Yes. Do you?”

He moved his hand to her waist.

“Perhaps I do. But I asked you first.”

“I’ll tell you later. At home. When it’s just you and me,” she teased with a wink. If he knew her, however – and he did very well – there may have been some hesitancy in her voice. Just a little, but enough to indicate nervousness. As if she was forcing herself to be lighthearted about something that concerned her very much.

He nodded and bit his lip to keep from pressuring her. The last thing he wanted to do was start an argument tonight. There had been enough of those in this readjustment period to last them a good long while.

“Since you brought it up, what’s yours then?” She looked up at him and nearly lost her footing as her heels slipped on the cold, slick stone.

He caught her, and they stopped walking. He drew her in close, facing her fully. She finally met his eyes and inhaled sharply at the desire she found there.

Her throat tightened, heart raced, all the classic signs that something big was about to happen. This was it.

“My resolution for the year can wait. For tonight, I want to take you dancing.”

His answer was innocent enough, but the way he said it sent chills down her spine. Then, just as suddenly as it came, the intensity of the moment lightened into playfulness again.

“C’mon!” He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the nightclub they just happened to be stopped in front of.

“Doctor, you can’t just…”

“What? Walk right in?” He had a familiar gleam in his eye, the one that preceded his “I’m brilliant” smirk. He held the psychic paper up to the bouncer, who immediately stepped aside to let them in. She thanked fate that she had happened to have the paper on her when she fell into this world.

“You really shouldn’t do stuff like that you know. Someone could see and…” She trailed off, not sure why or what she was protesting. She had done it herself more times than she could count, after all.

“Don’t worry!” he admonished, surprised she would protest. “I only told the truth.”

He held up the paper which displayed their identities:

“Rose Tyler, Vitex Heiress, Plus One”

“I’m your plus one,” he bragged, echoing a past self where he was the one with the credentials, and she was his guest to see the universe. His pride to be with her here in this moment, in this universe, made her heart stutter.

She nearly kissed him right there in the doorway, but people were pushing past them now and it was all she could do just to keep hold of his hand. He pulled her into the crowded club and leaned in close so she could hear him over the pounding music.

“Want some champagne?”

“Sure!” she shouted back. She handed their coats and her purse to a coat room attendant as they passed by and she received a little yellow ticket. The Doctor pocketed it and grabbed glasses from a nearby serving table where they were stacked in delicately arranged towers.

“Cheers!” he shouted a toast for them, and they sipped their first Pete’s World champagne.

It was strong, far stronger than they were used to, but so good the Doctor sonicked it to make sure it wasn’t a trick. Finding it perfectly free of all suspicious substances, he downed his glass and grabbed them each another.

Halfway through her second glass, Rose was feeling a bit buzzed from the bubbly drink. And perhaps a little from the look he was giving her.

“I thought you said something about dancing?” she asked, leaning in as close as she could to his ear.

He didn’t respond in words, but smiled, discarded their glasses on an empty table and led her out to the dance floor. They enjoyed a nice slow dance, swaying and exchanging shy innocent caresses, until the music changed. A few pulses of transition music filled the air and the lights went down completely. A few flashes of color and bass pulses later and they were in the middle of a packed dance floor for an entirely different sort of song.

Rose panicked a bit as she saw the type of dancing going on around them. Surely a Time Lord wouldn’t want to dance like that… Would he? Could he even dance like that? She carefully rephrased the question. Did the Doctor know _how_ to _grind_ in a club?

The devilish grin above her told her that he did. And he had every intention of showing her if she would let him.

She took a deep breath and caught his scent – there was something still so very “him” about it. Ancient and alien and home all at once. More noticeably though, he was wearing the cologne she had gotten him for Christmas. It was called something about the stars or galaxies and reminded her of days lost and memories treasured.

She realized she was moving in time with the music. Though it had been a long time since she went dancing with her mates from the Estate as teenagers, it came back instinctively. He wrapped his hands around her waist, and she couldn’t help but press herself against him. Without stopping her dancing, she dared a quick glance up at him. Where she expected to find awkwardness or embarrassment or amusement at her human need for physicality, she instead found lust. No, something purer than lust, but even more powerful than the desire in his eyes before entering the club.

Rose realized she would never be able to name this intensity, but she wanted to see it every day and night for the rest of her life.

\------

Oh, his Rose was so entrancing like this. His hand dipped lower and lower until it was guiding her motions, stabilizing her balance. Her hands danced to their own rhythm, finding their way to play with his tie and dip under his jacket. The music changed to another hypnotically sexy song with an even deeper bass, and she turned around in his arms. He let out a happy growl in her ear as he pressed himself into her back and she moved her hips to the beat. His hands wandered more freely, but tastefully, claiming her as his own for all to see, but not forgetting the conversation they had yet to have about who they were to each other and how to introduce themselves and…

He lost that train of thought as she leaned back onto his chest and her soft hair tickled his chin and cheek. It was pulled back in a loose up-do, but what he wouldn’t give to see her pull it down and set those curls free. His fingers tingled to be able to run his hands through that gold. The only gold he would ever hunger for, he chuckled to himself. He bent down just enough to kiss her cheek. He was rewarded with a hip wiggle.

The music faded before he could respond, however, and a large countdown appeared on the walls.

“10… 9… 8…” the entire club chanted in unison. “7… 6…”

The Doctor and Rose returned their attention to each other as she faced him.

“5…” she said so only he could hear.

“4…” he replied.

“3… 2… 1!” The crowd continued on without them. Noisemakers blew and the music was restored to full volume, but the Doctor and Rose took no notice as their midnight kiss deepened. Lips gave way to tongues, insecurity gave way to arousal.

Their New Year’s snog lasted a good deal longer than the dance floor was willing to allow. They were jostled by other couples until one almost knocked them over.

“Let’s get out of here!” Rose shouted.  

“Allons-y!” The Doctor grinned. Hand-in-hand, they successfully navigated their way through the crowd and to the coat room. Showing their ticket, they grabbed their belongings and burst out of the doors into the freezing night air.

“Was it this cold when we went in?” she asked as she quickly pulled her scarf out of her coat pocket.

“Nope.” He popped the p as he always did and held her scarf for her as she pulled on her gloves. He wrapped the scarf around her neck snuggly but not too tight. His fingers lingered to play with it as he continued. “Dropped several degrees in my estimation.”

“Home?”

He nodded with a small smile, remembering her promise to tell him her resolution. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and she leaned into him.

Yes, this was definitely better than he had planned. One kiss, maybe, he had thought. He never expected her to go along with dancing, at least not THAT kind of dancing, and then that midnight kiss. Well. He might have to speed things up in his list of resolutions.

\-----

They cuddled for warmth closer than they normally would, especially in public, on the entire Tube ride home. His hand rested on her knee, thumb rubbing little circles on the side. She had no idea that spot could be so erotic. Her hand slid to his thigh, but he made a strangled noise in the back of his throat and shook his head no.

She realized what he meant and outwardly blushed, moving her hand back to her own lap, but inside, she rejoiced. If he was as turned on as she was by their physicality in the club, it was going to make her resolution, well, _resolved_ much quicker than she had anticipated. She stole a glance down at his lap and could just make out the outline of his bulge before he shifted to hide it, and she realized he could tell she was staring. He tilted her head up and kissed her hard just before their stop.

The walk from the station back to their flat was more hurried than usual, their flushed cheeks and intertwined hands probably a dead giveaway to anyone watching as to what the rest of their night held.

As soon as the elevator doors closed, she grabbed his lapels and snogged him passionately until a posh older couple joined them on their way up. She rubbed her smudged lipstick off as best she could, but stopped to concentrate on holding in her laughter when she caught site of her Doctor, looking thoroughly debauched with skewed collar, secondhand lipstick on his mouth and love-drunk eyes.

When they finally reached their flat, there was no denying, no slipping back into their normal nightly routine as each feared they would. His hand fell to her waist as she unlocked the door. They stumbled in, tossing their coats and scarves and gloves to the floor as quickly as possible. He kissed her neck even before she had her coat all the way off. She turned around to shut the door and found herself being pressed against it… no, wait. Now, she was pulling him toward her as she leaned against it.

Her hips rediscovered their motion from the dance floor and wiggled of their own accord. He groaned into her ear and kissed down her jawline. His hand reached around the back of her head just before she felt a loosening of the tight pressure there. Her hair cascaded down, and his fingers entwined in it. They felt like they belonged there.

Each action registered individually to her fuzzy brain, even the ones she was initiating.

“Rose,” he mumbled against her lips. “How drunk are you from that champagne at the club?”

“Not,” she got out, shaking her head slowly in reply. “Not drunk.”

“Only a little buzzy happy feeling?”

“Yeah, but that’s not just the champagne.”

“What is it?”

“You wanted to know my New Year’s resolution?” she asked seriously. “Would you want to help me fulfill it tonight?”

“Of course.”

She bit her lower lip.

“Tonight, Doctor, we are going to stop this, whatever it is, we’ve been playing at.”

His eyes filled with panic as he backed away several steps. She quickly realized her mistake and clarified, following his retreat.

“New steps forward for a new year. Me and you, my new new Doctor.” She pulled him close again and ran her hands through the hair at the top of his neck. It was only fair that her fingers got a turn if he could do it to her, after all.

He let his jaw hang open and blinked, still trying to decide what she meant by this announcement and what was wishful thinking.

“How far forward?”

She pressed her red, soft lips to his in response, sliding them around his bottom lip before opening for his tongue. He tentatively let his hands roam in places he dared not in the club. Places earlier this evening he thought would be off-limits for a long time to come.

But she wasn’t pulling away or redirecting him to more innocent areas. He had seen only desire and affirmation in her amber eyes. He could spend days getting lost in those eyes, especially when they looked at him like that.

But there were more important things on his mind right now. Like the fact that she hadn’t answered him yet. He forced them apart just barely enough that he could give her a pointed look that expected an answer. She got the message.  

“How far?” she purred, grazing her thumb over his sideburn. “All the way, Doctor. No more holding back.”

Oh, that did it. Any lingering hesitation or doubts about where this night was going dissolved at her tone. Sweet music.

“In that case –” His voice dropped low to a gravelly confession. “I’m yours, Rose. Forever.”

“Forever,” she echoed back. “All yours, Doctor.”

She smiled the way she did when she had a plan up her sleeve, except tonight she had no sleeves. Nope, just a curve-hugging black dress that dipped low on her back. He couldn’t help checking her out as she made her way to the bedroom, confident now that he would follow close behind.

He watched her take off her jewelry as he untied his shoes and removed his socks. She toed off her heels and sat on the side of the bed to remove her stockings.

“Let me,” he offered. She blinked in surprise, but nodded. He slipped down to the floor between her legs and ran his hands up her strong calves. He pressed a kiss to each knee as he unwrapped her, tantalizingly slow. His hands ran up her bare thighs, under her dress and back down. Her breath caught as he dared go higher the second time.

“Take off…” she faltered as he met her gaze and instead just pushed on his shoulder with her thumb hooked under his lapel. He obeyed, standing in front of her and slipping off his coat and tie. She stood – so very close – and popped open each button on his shirt as slow and sultry as he had divested her of her stockings.

To him, she was intoxicating. Once she had his shirt off, she bit her lip and read his expression. She must have found what she was looking for since her reaction was a sharp inhale. He saw her reach a decision in her mind about her next move and wondered how he would reply.

They hadn’t stopped dancing. Not really. This was moves and countermoves, coming together in tandem, stepping to a tango only they could hear.

She turned her back to him and peeked over her shoulder.

“Unzip me?”

Oh, yes. He could definitely do that.

The silence of the room was only broken by the sound of metal teeth baring her lower back to his view. She shrugged off the straps with his help and moved to face him, but he held her in place. His mouth found a sweet spot on her neck as his hands roamed, pushing the dress to the floor.

“ _Doctor_ ,” she breathed. He began a love bite in reward for saying his name in such a way. She moaned, and he responded with a hand on her breast. She tilted her neck to allow his mouth better access, and his fingers teased her nipple. All was going according to his plan, until she grinded back against him. Whether voluntarily or in reflex to what he was doing, she apparently liked what she felt because she did it again. And again.

He was already straining against his trousers, so he held her still against him. Then he had a brilliant idea. He snuck a hand down, down her stomach, past her navel, into her knickers, and through her damp curls. She gasped and bucked against him, causing him to chuckle against her neck.

“I’ve wanted to touch you like this for so long, Rose,” he confessed as he stroked her. “Fuck, you’re so wet.”

“Mmm, yes. Want you so much, my Doctor.”

Oh, dear. She was already unleashing the “my” Doctor. That spelled trouble for his restraint.

She was gyrating against him now, rolling her hips in time with his fingers, as if he could _get_ any harder. He surrendered his hold on her, and she immediately turned to face him. In swift motion, she tugged his undershirt off over his head and unfastened his belt buckle before he even knew what was happening. He pulled her in for a kiss as she removed his trousers, careful of his erection pressing into her hand. She stroked him through his pants a few times before he regained enough control to step out of his trousers. As he did, he realized he was finally far enough back to see her unclothed form from the front, except for the tiny knickers he had displaced but not completely removed.

“Rose… you’re so beautiful.”

“Yeah?” she laughed nervously. “Not too bad yourself there.”

She licked her lower lip as her gaze fell to his tented pants.

“Gonna hafta do something ‘bout those,” she mumbled.

His hands reclaimed her hips as she moved in close again and removed the last of his clothing. He played with the lace at her sides before tugging it down her thighs. She stepped over their piled clothing and backed onto the bed in the sexiest snake-like move he had ever seen. He followed, magnetized to her now, and covered her body with his.

He kissed her tenderly until her hand found a firm hold on the curve of his bum. She pressed him down to rub against her. She wriggled under him until his cock slipped through the wetness of her folds. He figured out what she was up to and gave her what she wanted, unable to resist, being as hopelessly wrapped around her little finger as he was. He rocked against her clit, and she whimpered her approval.

Their tongues met in sloppy passion, each needing more and more with every passing second.

“Rose…” he groaned and lifted up.

Her eyes flickered open and she panted out a breathy “Yes, now-fuck-now, please yes.”

He smirked at her choice of profanity, the perfect reply on his lips, and positioned himself at her entrance. She wrapped herself around him in an erotic blanket of pure, naked Rose. Just before he entered her, he leaned down to growl in her ear:

“As you wish, my love. You said you want me to fuck you? Anything you want, it’s yours.”

“You!” she cried as he thrust home. “Just you. Always you.”

“Yes, Rose!”

They danced together to the sensual rhythm of their bound souls. He felt himself getting close. Knowing he wouldn’t last much longer, he rebalanced to slip a hand between them. He rubbed her clit in time with the beat, but soon she was moaning beneath him:

“Faster, more, love. Please!”

He complied gladly, increasing speed and pressure inside and out on her most sensitive spots. She clenched around him, causing the most glorious sensation to radiate throughout his every nerve. It was what she was crying out as she came that truly tipped him over the edge, however.

“Mine, yes! OH, my Doctor, unh, yes!”

Being claimed so completely as hers was always the biggest turn-on he could come up with in his fantasies of this moment. Having it happen in real life, their first time, was exactly what he needed for the hardest orgasm he had yet to experience in 900 years of life.

“ROSE, Rose, Rose…” he groaned as he came into her clenching velvety warmth. She moaned at the feeling of his hot cum spurting into her. Their motions slowed to a stop, leaving them panting together with muscles turned to jelly.

He fell to the side to avoid smooshing her with his weight as his arms gave out. She followed, rolling to face him. They smiled as they took in each other’s post-orgasmic faces for the first time.

He still had her lipstick staining his mouth, and his hair was the most rumpled she’d ever seen it. She took a bit of pride in the state of his appearance, relishing that it was all her doing. From the delight mirroring her own written on his face, she realized he must be thinking the exact same thing.

“Could get used to this,” he whispered, brushing a hand through her messy locks.

“Good. Because you might have to,” she answered. “Wanna know what my resolution was?”

“Ooo. Yes, I do,” he hummed, content to enjoy this moment forever.

“That we do this sometime in the coming year. Guess I’m going to have to come up with a new one now.” She laughed a little before hiding her face in the pillow.

“It was mine too. And more,” he affirmed.

“More?” She raised an intrigued eyebrow.

He sighed and grinned up at the ceiling as he answered.

“Maybe… that it would be a regular thing. That we might even eventually do this more nights than not.”

“Hmm. Days ok too?” she asked, pretending to seriously consider his offer before giving in.

“Of course. Shagging times completely flexible in this arrangement. What do you say, Rose Tyler? New year, new us, like you said.”

“I love it.” She beamed and ran a hand across his chest.

“I love you.” At that, their playfulness softened into awe as they realized what had just taken place between them.

“Love you too.” She moved to kiss him sweetly, but as she shifted, the moisture of their coupling spilled out of her a little more. She wrinkled her nose and pecked his lips. “Race you to the shower.”

Unfortunately, the meaning of her words didn’t sink in until she had a decent head start. He scrambled to follow her, and they laughed their way through cleaning each other and snogging and tickling. They finally collapsed back into bed together, exhausted and happier than they had ever been.

All evidence taken into account, this was turning out to be their best year yet, and it was only a few hours old.

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case this sounds really familiar, yes, this was originally an old teen-rated fic I posted on Teaspoon a year ago. That one has been taken down because frankly, it wasn't very good. lol Which is why I never posted it here. It's gone through an intense makeover for the most part and a much higher ratings change, so hopefully no disappointment for anyone who liked that one. :)


End file.
